Vexen's doll
by Billie the fourth sage
Summary: Vexen is an inventor who makes Marluxia, a doll, as a companion. But that didn't go too well. Twoshot songs about dolls... Coin operated boy and Creepy doll. Hope you like it. Some horror themes and mild gore. Yes, mild gore O.o Not for kids.
1. Coin operated boy

Okayyyyy, this is a fic made up of two songs, similar to the Ragnarok one I made but with a storyline. I did this after hearing the song 'Creepy Doll' by Jonathan Coulton XD

I enjoyed this. Second chapter coming up soon XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Vexen, Marluxia, or the song 'Coin-operated Boy' by the Dresden Dolls or the song 'Creepy Doll' by J.C. mentioned up there XD

Enjoy...

* * *

Vexen was the inventor in a simple town, well respected but as well as avoided by many of the younger townspeople. 

It didn't matter to him at first, but every living being consequently requires company, which the inventor lacked.

So he turned to what he always depended on: His knowledge of invention.

_Coin-operated boy  
sitting on the shelf  
he is just a toy_

He worked day and night, sculpting and matching every inner and outer detail to perfection. He used clockwork and wires, then synthetic material for skin over the intricate clockwork.

Then he fixed the features carefully, even putting every single hair into place, until it looked just like a beautiful human boy.

His first plan was to have this new companion assist him in his work, or at least be there to help with the little things, but when he had finished, something struck him.

He had done an amazing job, surely, but he never thought that it would be too good. Too beautiful.

After months of work and hard toil, he switched it on.

_But I turn him on  
and he comes to life  
automatic joy  
that is why I want  
a coin-operated boy_

When the boy came to life, he looked up at Vexen with those deep azure eyes, and reached up to the blonde's sallow face, his pallid complexion from the months of sleepless nights.

But it didn't matter. The boy kissed him.

Vexen never expected this.

_made of plastic and elastic  
he is rugged and long-lasting_

"Your name. Your name will be…" Vexen began, watching the boy slip into some loose clothes. "Do you have any name in mind for yourself?" The blonde asked. "Anything you give me." The boy responded innocently.

"Marluxia. That will be your name." Vexen said.

Marluxia got up and threw his arms around Vexen's neck, which made the blonde step back slightly, coughing nervously.

_who could ever ever ask for more  
love without complications galore_

For about a week, Marluxia was like a child, although he was designed an adult, he was still learning.

And as it went, Marluxia made it too clear that he loved Vexen, as much as a doll could ever love.

At times, Vexen would almost forget that he was a doll, especially when their lips would lock together in a fiery passion and Vexen would nearly lose himself in those deep blue eyes and the soft pink lips that always begged for his company.

_many shapes and weights to choose from  
I will never leave my bedroom_

At night, Vexen usually turned Marluxia off so that he could regenerate for the morning to come, but it stopped one night when Vexen had fallen asleep in his workshop.

When he woke up, he was in his room, lying on his own bed with Marluxia nestled in front of his stomach, holding Vexen's arms around himself.

For a doll, Marluxia was so warm.

_I will never cry at night again  
wrap my arms around him and pretend..._

One day, a woman from the town came around in a pretty translucent yellow dress. Vexen knew her vaguely, but it was the first time she'd come all this way for something.

"Hello, you must be Vexen?" She said respectfully.

"Yes. Is there anything you need, ma'am?"

"Why no… I just wanted to give you this." The woman said, holding out a basket.

It held, he realized, some home baked bread and a small bunch of lilacs.

"Lilacs?" "I grew them in my garden. I hope we'll be seeing each other more often. I actually…" The woman said sheepishly. "I really admire your work."

Vexen nodded slowly. "Thank you."

When Vexen went back into the house, Marluxia was standing there, a dark look on his face that Vexen had never seen.

"Are you alright?" "It's nothing. But I wonder if you know," Marluxia began in a frighteningly cold voice, "Lilacs mean first love."

"Are you worried?" Vexen said softly, wrapping his arms around Marluxia's smaller frame.

Marluxia sighed contentedly. "It doesn't matter, Marluxia." Vexen whispered.

"I suppose not." The doll said.

_coin-operated boy  
all the other real  
ones that I destroyed  
cannot hold a candle to my new boy and I'll  
never let him go_

One night, Vexen came home late after going to the city for a day. He turned Marluxia off so that the doll could rest for the day, but when he came home that night, Marluxia wasn't where he'd left him.

_And I'll never be alone  
and I'll never let him go_

Vexen went up to his room, but stopped in front of it when he felt something wet under his feet.

He opened the door.

The moonlight shone on black-tainted fluid spread out on the floor, and laid out over the liquid was a limp body. Blood. A body. Vexen looked up at the window, and saw him sitting on the sill.

_And I'll never be alone(go)_

"Never leave me alone again." Marluxia said in that cold, dark voice. Vexen saw in the moonlight that Marluxia wore that translucent yellow dress, tainted with crimson blood that looked black against the fabric.

_And I'll never be alone(go)_

Marluxia reached for Vexen, who stood frozen in his tracks, as the doll reached up and kissed him again. But the kiss was stronger than he'd ever felt, and painful.

Vexen pushed him away. Marluxia looked hurt.

_And I'll never be alone(go)_

"Don't you love me anymore?" The doll said, his voice shaking. He took a step forward.

He reached up to Vexen's face, but when he touched the pale face, Vexen cried out in pain when Marluxia sank his nails into his cheeks.

He pushed the doll away, and Marluxia hit the wall. Vexen heard a sickening crack.

When Marluxia turned to face him again, one of his eyes was broken and ruined, hanging open morbidly.

The doll lunged for him again.

Vexen reached around, and embracing Marluxia one last time, turned him off. Removed his power source. Made sure that he'd ever wake up again.

_and I'll never be alone_

Vexen couldn't stay. The woman… Marluxia had killed her, and Marluxia had been his responsibility. He had to go.

Vexen had earned enough money from his trip to the city. He packed up his things and left the village. He knew he'd never come back.

_Not with my coin-operated boy._

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter XDDDD 

It's gonna get creepier. I'm gonna enjoy this XD


	2. Creepy Doll

Sorry for the wait. I had to get my morbid side out, so I spent the last few hours 'inspiring' myself with as much macabre/sadistic/horrific etc, stuff I could read and/or watch.

So... yeah... Anyway, hope you enjoy this piece. I'm kinda proud of it myself XD

Creepy Doll is by Jonathan Coulton, and Vexen, Marluxia, and twilight town are owned by Squeenix

Happy new year everyone XD

* * *

_In a town in the woods at the top of a hill  
there's a house where no one lives  
So you take a big bag of your big city money there and buy it_

Vexen had traveled a far as he could, and ended up in an old town. It wasn't unlike his former home, but it was far enough.

The town wasn't exactly the liveliest in the world but it was still a sociable one. Which was why Vexen wanted to stay away from everyone else who tried to get close.

He found an old house, a mansion in fact, but it seemed that nobody wanted it. It was haunted, they said.

It didn't matter to Vexen. He only feared one thing, but it was over hundreds of miles away, so he bought the house.

_But at night when the house is dark and you're all alone  
there's a noise upstairs  
At the top of the stairs there's a door and you take a deep breath and try it_

It was only his first night, but already he was being bothered. He made his way up to the highest room where he heard the noise, and wondered whether it was just a bunch of animals or stupid kids.

He would've rather taken on the animals.

He tried the old knob and the door creaked open.

_  
And the flashlight shows you something moving just inside the door  
There's a tattered dress and a feeling you have felt somewhere before_

He opened the door. An old dress was billowing in by the broken window. Whoever owned it had left it a long time ago. It was tattered and probably white a long time ago, but it was yellowed with age, and the material had worn thin.

A pretty, translucent yellow dress…Vexen's breath caught in his throat.

"No… I'm just imagining things. It's just an old, moth-eaten dress. This is no time to be paranoid." He said out loud, adding an empty laugh.

Blood… Vexen felt cold sweat drip down his forehead, and he saw it.

In the shadows. There he stood. Marluxia.

_And there's the creepy doll  
That always follows you  
It's got a ruined eye  
That's always open_

Vexen backed away, but the doll stood before him in a second. Marluxia smiled.

_And there's a creepy doll  
That always follows you  
It's got a pretty mouth  
To swallow you whole_

Their lips connected, and Vexen stood frozen. It couldn't possibly…

He felt the knob behind him, and he pushed him away and ran, slamming the door behind him.

But he realized that when he's pushed him away, he felt nothing in his hands but cold.

_So you scream and you close the door  
And you tell yourself it was just a dream_

It must have been. There was nothing there. Only his imagination. Of course.

_In the morning you head into town cause you want to go antiquing_

The town was particularly quiet that morning, and the shops were closed. There wasn't actually any reason he'd gone to the town in the first place. The only reason he could think of was that he wasn't ready to stay in that house alone.

Then Vexen saw an old store, looking as though it was ready to collapse.

_In the store there's a strange old man  
With a wandering eye and a withered hand  
When he hands you the old wooden box you can hear his old bones creaking_

"All the people are out in the sandlot watching that Struggle. I think you and I are the only ones around." The old man said slowly.

"What's this?" Vexen touched a small wooden box with intricate carvings on the surface. "It's yours." The old man said.

"What?" Vexen turned to the old man, but he had gone.

Wonderful. Just when I thought the day couldn't get any worse. Now I'm getting antique boxes from eerie old men. Vexen then saw an old key. It had something scrolled on it.

_And you know what you will find inside the moment that you see  
That someone carved your name into the tarnished silver key_

Something brought him home. Whatever it was that possessed him to was beyond him. But he seemed to have lost his sense of… well, everything, as soon as he saw his name on the key.

When he got home, he took a deep breath, and inserted the key in the lock. And everything became cold.

There was only one thing in the box: a cherry flower petal.

And he felt the cold at the back of his neck, caressing him like a familiar hand.

_And there's a creepy doll  
That always follows you  
It's got a ruined eye  
That's always open_

"Why… I left you…" The blonde choked out. "Yes… You took away my life, or at least you thought you did." The velveteen voice whispered. "But you were the one who gave me a heart, my love. That's all I need."

Vexen's arms fell limp when Marluxia's cold ones wrapped around his waist. "The heart you've given me is a jealous one. You are mine, Vexen… Only mine."

_And there's a creepy doll  
That always follows you  
It's got a pretty mouth  
To swallow you whole_

It was dark, and he felt them writhing over his body, twisting around his wrists in a homicidal grip. Vines. Thorns. They cut into his skin easily, the blood dripping down the long length of the creeping plant.

Soft lips pressed against his once again, but they were cold. They were not the lips of the Marluxia he'd loved.

They were as cold as the blood that dripped down the vines. That caught on the thorns.

_When you come home late the doll is waiting up for you_

He woke up. Every time he did, he ran away from the house. He went to the town. At least with the people, he could still keep up with reality.

But in the end, he saw the Sakura tree in the park. He felt the nostalgia of his life with Marluxia before. The doll really did have a heart; even if an artificial one, he had one. Which was more than Vexen could say for himself.

It was his fault, wasn't it? All Marluxia did was love him.

The voice of reason in Vexen's head was distant as he walked back to the house. But he could faintly hear it saying something.

He is a murderer…

He opens the door, and there he is. Marluxia. For a moment, he saw the love in the azure orbs. But they were really just cold.

_And when you fix a snack the doll says it would like one too  
The doll is in your house and in your room and in your bed  
The doll is in your eyes and in your arms and in your head_

Vexen was naked on his bed, and his scars were apparent in the moonlight. Of course, Marluxia was right over him, the beautiful face hovering over him. It gave Vexen a good look at the doll's face.

Yes, he was still a doll. The scars made it evident. The broken eye. And now Vexen knew it was true, because of the cold of his touch.

_and you are crazy_

_Murderer_. There it was again. Vexen's voice of reason. The one that wasn't present when he yearned for company. When he made Marluxia. But it was here again.

_Now it's late and you head downstairs  
Cause you just can't sleep so you make some tea  
And the doll disapprovingly asks if you really need that much honey_

He was downstairs, thinking things through. Then Marluxia stood right there, watching him with those cold blue eyes.

_You decide that you've had enough_

They were too cold, even for Vexen himself. He had loved the Marluxia who had given warmth to his life. This one… this one had no heart. Or maybe…

_And you lock the doll in the wooden box_

Vexen cut him open. Cut right through the synthetic flesh with his knife. Then it was real flesh. Real blood that splattered him. He reached into the bloody mass of flesh and bone. He felt the pulsing muscle in his hand. He heard the cold scream.

He pulled it out. The embodiment of what he'd broken a long time ago. The heart.

He locked it in the box, and it became a small, fragile petal. He threw it in the fire, along with the money he had used, to run away all this time.

_You put the box in the fireplace next to your bag of big city money  
As the smoke fills up your tiny room there's nothing you can do_

And the spectre disappeared. His grip on Vexen was gone. Vexen felt relief flood into his body. But…

_And far too late you see the one inside the box is you_

His body burned in hellfire. "Why?!" He cried out, feeling the fire engulf him.

_And there's a creepy doll  
That always follows you  
It's got a ruined eye  
That's always open_

"My beloved… you broke what heart I had a long time ago. And now… you broke your own. I can't say that this isn't your fault." Marluxia said, sighing.

And he laughed.

_And there's a creepy doll  
That always follows you  
It's got a pretty mouth  
To swallow you whole_

* * *

Well... Hope I put enough gore in there. Actually, I was really aiming for macabre. I'm trying to improve on that part of my literary skill. 

Oh, and the fire thing, I think, was a really good analogy to the fact that Vexen got killed by Axel.

Hope you guys enjoyed. Also, hope you guys review

Love you all XD

Happy New Year

Don't let me be an influence to children XDDDDD


End file.
